Memorias de una adolescente parte 1
by RachelRL-25
Summary: Los padres de Lali se separan, así que la envían un año a Buenos Su vida está a punto de dar un giro Es como el efecto mariposa, un estúpido y mínimo suceso lo cambia


**Capítulo 1**

**Año nuevo, vida nueva**

"_Recuerdo aquellos días imposibles de olvidar_

_Cuando todo parecía que no iba a terminar_

_Abrazos y caricias, palabras sin final_

_Una familia unida, no discutíais jamás._

_Así todo era perfecto, tan difícil de olvidar_

_Yo era como un amuleto que os unía de verdad_

_Había magia en el ambiente, se podía respirar_

_Os envidiaba la gente por vuestra sinceridad_

_Y fueron buenos tiempos lo dice mi corazón_

_Quizás la monotonía se llevó vuestra pasión_"

_Lydia: Fueron buenos tiempos._

Di el último vistazo a mi habitación. Parecía tan impersonal con el mobiliario completamente desnudo. Mamá me había jurado que aquella habitación, siempre sería mi habitación.

- Estará esperándote siempre que vuelvas.

Sí, la cama estaba hecha, estirada como una tabla. Pero no había peluches encima de ella, el placard estaba vacío, no había ropa mía tirada encima de la pequeña silla…ya no quedaba nada allí de la Mariana que una vez había sido. Cerré la puerta tras de mi mientras que una lágrima surcaba mi mejilla. Bajé las escaleras acarreando mi bolso, lo último que faltaba de mi equipaje. Crucé la distancia hacia la puerta como si me llevasen a la orca. Me miré por última vez en el espejo de la entrada. Abrí la puerta y el sol me dio de lleno. Mamá y papá estaban lado del auto, un Renault Laguna de color negro. Lau, mi hermana ya estaba metida dentro del coche. Mamá me miró con cariño yo le lancé una mirada furibunda llena de odio. Me subí en el auto en la parte trasera, al lado de mi hermana Ana Laura. Lau, como la llamábamos en casa había tenido tiempo de mentalizarse de aquello. Sabía que llegado ese momento de su vida se tendría que ir de Bariloche, pero yo… no tenía ni idea qué pintaba en todo aquello. Una vez que llegamos al aeropuerto el nudo que tenía en la garganta se apretó un poco más. No quería llorar pero sentía que estaba a punto de estallar. Y sobre todo cuando vi a mis amigas allí. Dulce, Michelle y Raquel estaban cerca del mostrador de la compañía con la que iba a volar. Corrí hacia ellas y nos abrazamos en círculo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos como un torrente imparable. Ellas me habían prometido que no irían a despedirme. No me gustaban las despedidas. Cómo las iba a echar de menos.

- Esto es para vos Lali- dijo Dulce enjugándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- ¿Qué es?- dije curiosa.

- ¿Acaso no pensarías que íbamos a dejar que te fueses sin un regalo de despedida?- dijo Raquel.

- Obvio… y queremos que en cuanto llegués a tu casa nos envies un mensaje de texto ¿ok?- dijo Michelle.

- Ok chicas.

Nos volvimos a abrazar esta vez con más fuerza. Mis padres facturaron mis cosas y entonces me tuve que ir con Lau. Nos fuimos por la puerta de embarque hacia el avión. Una vez sentada en mi lugar me dediqué a mirar lo que había dentro de la bolsa que me habían dado mis amigas. Dulce me regaló sus pendientes favoritos. A mi también me encantaban así que de vez en cuando iba a su casa y se los agarraba. Michelle me regaló su remera de Hello Kitty. Nunca se la había pedido pero sabía que me encantaba. Raquel me regaló su sombrero vaquero, lo tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo y le tenía mucho cariño. Y entre las tres habían hecho una especie de álbum de fotografías poniendo comentarios en los márgenes. Definitivamente jamás encontraría a unas amigas como ellas.

Todo había empezado justo después de Nochevieja. Aquel día había ido al lago con las chicas. Era el atardecer y salimos del agua porque ya empezaba a hacer fresco. Nos sentamos en mi toalla que era la más grande y nos envolvimos con el resto.

- Salimos hoy en la noche- dijo Raquel.

Raquel era mi mejor amiga. Nos conocíamos desde que habíamos nacido. Vivíamos puerta con puerta como quien dice. Vecinas, nos criamos en el mismo barrio, íbamos al mismo colegio y después al mismo instituto. Raquel era una chica bastante tímida y si no fuera por que nos conocíamos desde chicas jamás hubiésemos hablado. Yo en ese sentido era mucho más mandada. O eso creía. Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, los ojos oscuros. Su cara era pecosa. Era muy linda pero ella misma no se lo creía. Ra, como la llamábamos en la pandilla, era una chica cariñosa y dulce, bastante enamoradiza y soñadora. Ra soñaba con llegar a ser artista algún día. Le gustaba cantar y siempre estaba metida en las obras de teatro del colegio aunque lo que más le gustaba era escribir.

- Che… aflojá un poco- dijo Michelle

Raquel estaba colada por un chico del barrio. Manu. Era el típico guaperas, egocéntrico y concheto pero ella le veía maravilloso. Manu era moreno con el pelo negro, ojos azules y una hermosa sonrisa. Lo cierto era que era bastante mono y tenía mucho éxito entre las chicas. Sobre todo cuando sacaba sus dotes de cantante. Pero el problema era que Manu apenas sabía que Raquel existía. Eran de dos caracteres totalmente contrapuestos.

- Ra… olvidate de Manu o jugate por él… pero hacé algo!- dijo Dulce.

- Ya saben que me bloqueo…- dijo ella como excusa.

- Pues desbloqueate- dije.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y volvimos al barrio. Manu estaba sentado en la plaza como siempre. Y estaba tocando la guitarra como siempre. Pero esta vez estaba solo.

- "_Llegó mi tiempo el de descuento. No tengo excusas por lo que siento. Ni todo ser santo ni todo pecado. Ni todo dolor ni todo amor. Es solo una vida, mi vida nada más_"

Raquel le miraba como si fuese un dios. Me preocupaba que le estuviese idealizando demasiado. Nos separamos en el lugar de siempre. Dulce y Michelle se fueron juntas y Raquel y yo también. Dulce había llegado nueva al barrio a nuestros ocho años. Dulce era la más alta del grupo, aunque solamente me sacaba media cabeza. Tenía el pelo negro y muy largo, siempre lo llevaba en bucles. Tenía los ojos oscuros y era muy morena de piel. Dulce era muy divertida. Siempre me hacía reír aunque no tuviera ganas. Era la payasita del grupo. Era muy inteligente y tenía un futuro prometedor. A Michelle la conocimos en el instituto y en seguida nos habíamos hecho amigas. Era la más guapa de todas. Era rubia, tenía los ojos color miel, y era muy linda. Tenía ascendentes ingleses de ahí su apariencia nórdica que siempre llamaba la atención. Michelle era la rebelde. Peleaba por todo, sobre todo con sus padres. Nosotras éramos las únicas con las que no discutía. Era cierto que a veces se excedía y se mandaba demasiado, pero casi siempre luchaba por lo que ella creía justo. Y eso era algo que me parecía digno de admiración. Ra y yo nos despedimos con un beso y ella entró en su casa y yo en la mía. Mi casa era mi particular infierno. Mis padres desde hacía unos años se habían empezado a llevar mal y habían llegado al punto de que no soportaban estar en la misma habitación. Cuando llegué la mesa estaba puesta y mis padres y Laura esperaban por mi. Aquello me olió mal. Nunca me esperaban para cenar y mucho menos para cenar en familia.

- Chicas, tenemos que hablar con ustedes- dijo mamá.

- Verán… su madre y yo hemos decidido que se acabó. Hace tiempo que nuestra familia no va bien. Hemos intentado tirar para adelante pero ya no da más- dijo papá. Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrerme la espalda y la comida se me hizo una bola en la boca.

- Hemos tomado la decisión de separarnos- dijo mamá- Lau vos irás pronto a la universidad a Buenos Aires… y por eso Lalita… hemos decidido que vos te irás con Lau a la capital.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté sorprendida porque me parecía que no había oído bien.

- Sí, la tía Flor y el tío Juan esperan por vos- dijo papá.

- ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Hagan con su vida lo que les venga en gana pero a mi déjenme en paz! ¡Yo no quiero irme! ¡Acá están mis amigas! ¡Acá está mi vida!

- Cielo, harás muchos nuevos amigos en tu nuevo instituto- dijo mamá en tono conciliador.

- ¡No quiero hacer nuevos amigos! ¡Quiero quedarme con Ra, Dulce y Michelle!

- Mariana vas a ir a Buenos Aires te guste o no así que bajá un cambio- dijo mi padre.

Les miré furibunda. Subí a mi cuarto y me encerré allí. Me tiré sobre la cama con todo el peso de mi cuerpo y abrazándome a la almohada comencé a llorar como si la vida se me fuera en cada sollozo. Me desperté sobresaltada cuando oí ruidos afuera de mi ventana. Ra había trepado por el árbol como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niñas.

- ¿Qué pasa Lali?- dijo ella sorprendida.

- ¡Quiero morirme!- dije yo volviendo a llorar.

- Vení acá- dijo ella.

Nos abrazamos y lloré sobre su hombro mientras que entre sollozos intentaba explicarle la maravillosa idea que habían tenido mis padres.

Fue idea de Raquel. La despedida tenía que ser a lo grande. Me iba muy lejos y no sabía si el verano siguiente podría volver a Bariloche. Cómo lo echaría de menos, las charlas con ellas, el verano en el lago, ir a esquiar al cerro Catedral en invierno… Dulce se encargaba de comprar la comida y en preparar su cámara de video. Michelle la encargada de seleccionar la música y las revistas. Y Ra puso su casa, como siempre. La fiesta de pijamas fue como siempre. Escuchábamos música, comíamos comida basura, hablábamos de chicos, maquillaje, ropa y otras cosas de chicas. Pero había en el ambiente algo extraño. El aroma de la despedida. Al día siguiente tenía que coger el vuelo que me llevaría directamente hacia mi nueva vida. Nos sacamos miles de fotos esa noche. Ra me las grabó en cd justo antes de acostarnos. Ra había colocado velas por toda la habitación y había puesto a quemar incienso con aroma a Rosa, mi favorito.

- Yo quería hacer un juramento…- dijo Ra que era la de las ideas excéntricas- Un juramento de amistad.

Ra había comprado unas medallas con forma de pergamino para todas. En todas se podía leer la misma inscripción. "LRDM" y debajo la fecha de ese día. Eran las iniciales de nuestros nombres.

- Yo Raquel López juro solemnemente mantener este pacto de amistad por siempre y para siempre- dijo ella.

- Yo Dulce Esperanza Salinas juro solemnemente mantener este pacto de amistad por siempre y para siempre.

- Yo Michelle Kleiman juro solemnemente mantener este pacto de amistad por siempre y para siempre.

- Yo, Mariana Elizabeth Espósito juro solemnemente mantener este pacto de amistad por siempre y para siempre.

Las cuatro nos abrazamos con lágrimas en los ojos y nos colocamos nuestros colgantes. Así a pesar de la distancia sabríamos que estábamos unidas por algo más que un recuerdo. Un hilo invisible de amor y de amistad.


End file.
